


All I Really Want to Do is Love You

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wrong with Sam and Dean wants to fix it like always. Sam’s not so eager to let him in on the secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Really Want to Do is Love You

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Broken

It seemed like Dean had been watching his brother fall apart steadily over the past few months. It was a helpless feeling, not knowing what to do to make it better. Dean had always been the one to fix Sam. Always been the one to pick up the pieces and sort them into the right place. The idea of not being able to do that this time, made his heart clench painfully.

“If you want to talk…” Dean murmured softly, legs folded over the edge of the bed, eyes flickering across his brother’s tense shoulders.

Sam shot him an annoyed look and Dean was left wondering how it had been so easily reduced to this between them. He didn’t feel like he deserved Sam’s anger. After all, he had hardly done anything outside possibly being a little to oblivious to his brother’s tense shoulders for too long now. “No Dean. I don’t want to _talk_ ,” he spat the word like it was venom. Like Dean was insane for suggesting such a thing.

They used to talk once right? Sure Dean’s complained his fair share about Sam’s tendency for touchy feely emotional crap but that didn’t mean he wanted his brother to shut him out. Being shut out didn’t feel like an option. “What did I do Sam?” His brother shot another one of those looks his way and Dean’s jaw clenched in annoyance. “Clearly I’ve pissed you off somehow, you wanna fill me in so I can make it better? Because this has been going on for a few months now Sam and I’m on my last nerve.”

There was a flicker of guilt across Sam’s eyes and this threw Dean more then the bizarre silence and unexplained anger. Sam was _guilty_ for being angry with him? Dean was kind of emotionally stinted sometimes and this happened to be one of those moments his brain refused to process whatever wasn’t being said. “Dean…” Sam sighed and shifted under his plaid t-shirt. “It’s… you haven’t _done_ anything. I’m mad at myself, not you.”

“Why? This isn’t still about the seal thing is it because I thought you were getting over this…” Dean blew out a steady breath, scratching at the back of his neck.

“No Dean. Stop. Stop guessing, stop trying to put it together,” Sam flared, hands lifting up and straightening, eyes bright with annoyance. “You can’t fucking fix this. You can’t fucking fix _me_.”

Dean stood slowly, body tense, eyes narrowed. “How do I know if I can’t, if you won’t even let me try?”

“Would you get over yourself?” Sam snapped, face coloring with anger. “I know you’ve got some twisted sick thing going on about constantly making sure you’re looking after me but you’re gonna have to accept the fact that you can’t _fix_ everything.”

Dean staggered back as if physically punched by the words. “Fine Sam. Fine,” he turned his back to Sam and crossed the room, tugging up his duffel bag and tossing it on the table to dig through its contents.

Sam’s sigh was long and suffering as if Dean had just put the weight of the world onto his shoulders. “Sometimes… people are just broken. There’s not a lot you can do about it.”

At some point Sam’s words just got old and Dean spun to him eyes narrowing. “Would you knock off the woe is me crap? Because seriously Sam? It’s getting old.”

“Fuck you Dean,” Sam snapped and crossed to him. “You wanna know what’s wrong? Fine. I’ll fuckin’ _show_ you.”

In the next instant Dean was against the wall and Sam’s mouth was burning hot, slanted over his, tongue thrusting forward roughly. Dean’s torn between slanting up into the kiss and shoving Sam back where he belongs. Desire wins out for a moment when Sam’s giant hand cups the back of his head, the other pressing into the small of his back, and they’re flushed together. Dean’s fingers curled into Sam’s shirt holding him there but preparing to shove him off.

Dean had never been manhandled quite the way he suddenly was by Sam. It was all hands and fiery flesh, scorching his skin, slanting the axis of his world and sending him soaring into oblivion. _Bad. Wrong. Stop. Stop._ His brain is chanting over and over and Dean jerked his lips back to gasp. Sam was panting, face flushed, breath stuttering through his shaking shoulders.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam hissed and Dean just barely managed to hold back his flinch when a hand slammed hard into the wall next to his head. “See why you can’t fix me?”

Dean had never heard Sam’s voice so rough and deep and it sent a spark of heat through him. “I don’t know Sam. I’m pretty good about fixing things.”

Sam’s eyes flash and Dean could see the understanding burn into hazel eyes. Dean’s lips turned up in a quirk of a smile and tightened fingers still curled in plaid fabric. “Don’t jack me around Dean,” Sam warned but his words were laced with hope.

Smirk growing, Dean slid his palm down across Sam’s crotch. “Funny. That’s exactly what I thought you wanted.”

There was just the faintest moan before Sam’s mouth was over his once more. Not everything between them is clear cut but no matter what Sam says, Dean could always fix his brother.  



End file.
